Secrets
Secrets refer to the various easter eggs hidden around the worlds. Many of these secrets are tied to safehouses and can be found after some searching. Safehouse Gifts There are currently 2 safehouse gifts in-game, one found in the backroom of Sunday's Convenient Store and another found on the top floor of the Underbridge Community safehouse. Sunday's Gift This secret stash can be found in the backroom of Sunday's Convenient Store accessed through the broken vent. It contains 35 metal scraps and a Pistol Automatic Trigger attachment. Sundayvent.png Sundaygift.png Sundaybackroom.png Underbridge's Gift To get to this stash you have to use the slide-jumping mechanic to boost off the ramp near the couch. you will then make your way around the building and get to the crate. It contains a Gas Tank and a Pistol Magazine attachment. Underbridgegift.png Underbridgeobby.png Secret Passages Secret Passages are little parkour routes that lead to secrets and rewards. Train Station Obby In the Train Station safehouse there is a crack in the glass pane. Crouching to it and slide-jumping onto the TVs and then towards the vent will allow you to enter said vent, leading you to a secret room where the Camo Skin Pack is located. Trainventcamo.png Trainvent.png Warehouse Obby On the upper level of the warehouse is a pipe and a wooden platform. Slide-jumping from the crates to the pipe and then to the platform, then pressing E on the open window will send you outside. Next to the ramp there is a fallen soldier, Jefferson, who asks you to bring him some Antibiotics from Sunday's. Bringing him the Antibiotics will award you with the Camo Colors Pack. Secretobbywarehouse.png Jefferson.png Windowwarehouse.png Premium Passages Premium Passages are secret shortcuts that only Premium members can use. Screenshot 175.png Premiumexitunderbridge.png Premiumexit2underbridge.png Collectibles Collectibles are a simple feature that doesn't affect gameplay. These collectibles are scattered around the safehouses in-game, hidden in hard to see places. Robert's Beanie Robert's Beanie is only available after you start Missing In Action Mission, Located at one of the compound entrance in the sewers. "No, no, no... this is Robert's beanie..." Zricera Helmet Zricera Helmet is located on top of a purple car trunk near the Zricera boss gate entrance. "We need more people to defeat this." Pistol Keychain Pistol Keychain is one of the items located in the starting Warehouse. It is found in the bottom right corner of the shelf, that is behind Mason's car Mini Crate Mini Crate is an item located at the top of a shelf near the stairs at Sunday's safehouse. "I will store my favorite bullet in this." Legacy Map Legacy Map is a map that is located in the break room within the sewers. Mini Khronos Mini Khronos is a statue of the game director, MXKhronos, that is located at the starting place room under the stairs where you first wake up. Unlike any other collectibles, mini Khronos isn't gone from the desk when you found it. Zombie Head Zombie Head is located behind crates near storage box at the starting safehouse. Very hideous. **Growling noises** Rookie Bandit Mask Rookie Bandit Mask is located in the Hyron Acel Clinic, on the counter of the first room on the right. **''They have been here..**'' Category:Secrets